Falling in Love, Falling Apart (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
The peeking sun shined through on Clumsy's ice cream as he shared it with Juliet. Just as he was about to take a spoonful, his butterfingers made the ice cream slip out of his hands. He tried to catch it, but he couldn't and the ice cream landed right on Juliet's chest. Clumsy gasped and peeled it off of her, but she just tried not to laugh, which ended up with both of them laughing. Later, both of them decided to head to a day lit Firefly Grove to take a boat out. They looked into each other's eyes lovingly as Clumsy offered to steer the boat. When he leaned over to kiss Juliet, the boat teetered forward and both of them fell into the water. Clumsy and Juliet arose to the surface, and Juliet playfully splashed Clumsy, which made him splash her back in return. While they were watching the sunset that evening, Clumsy took Juliet's hand and smiled at her. The scene was romantic...until Clumsy stood up and fell off the tree. Juliet grabbed a big leaf and jumped down to get him. Once she grabbed his waist, she used the leaf to parachute themselves down safely. They both laughed at the fun they had. "I've had so much fun, Clumsy," Juliet told him as he walked her home that night. "Aw, shucks, it was nothing," Clumsy almost tripped, but Juliet caught him, "Hopefully, my clumsy misdemeanors didn't ruin our times together." "Of course not!" Juliet smiled, "Infact, it made it so much more fun! You're a special guy, Clumsy. Trippiness and all." Clumsy smiled and blushed as they headed to the door. Juliet turned to him and held both his hands, "I had a nice time tonight, Clumsy. Thanks." "You're welcome, Juliet," Clumsy replied, "Sweet dreams." After the two shared a kiss, Juliet turned to go inside, but accidentally ran into the side of the door instead. She rubbed her head and awkwardly giggled, "Missed the door! Hehe! I'm becoming like you everyday! In a good way, I mean. Not in...y'know." "I know, I know," Clumsy helped Juliet go straight in, "Good night, princess." He smiled as Juliet beamed back and shyly giggled as she closed the door. Clumsy chuckled back and made his way home...before tripping on his own two feet. As Juliet sighed and day dreamed about her day with Clumsy, she tripped on what looked like Echo's trampoline. Echo ran over to help her, "You okay, sis? Sorry, I should've picked that up." "Oh, you're fine, Echo," Juliet brushed herself off, "I just need to watch where I'm going." She walked away, but bumped into Allura, who was reading her magazine, ''Fashion Digest, ''"Hehe! Sorry, Allura! Need to watch where I'm going!" "Um, yea you do!" Allura motioned to her wrinkled magazine, "Your klutziness wrinkled my magazine!" "Well, I am getting a little trippy," Juliet yawned, "I think I might go to bed. Good ni-" She tripped again. This time accidentally over Olivier's feet. Juliet sat up, "Sorry, Father! Didn't watch where I was going." "That's quite alright, my daughter," Olivier helped her up, "Maybe you should get Charming to escort you back to your room. Charming!" "I come hither, Father!" Charming appeared and took Juliet by the arm, "Let us go, sis!" "Ok, well, good night, guys," Juliet smiled at her siblings. "'Night, Juliet!" Echo waved from his trampoline. "Good night, my dear," Olivier replied too. While Juliet was being escorted, Axel watched from afar with suspicion. That morning, Juliet stretched and headed down to get some breakfast, until she was confronted by her older siblings. "Hey guys," Juliet greeted, "Is everything ok?" "We've been meaning to talk to you," Axel replied. "Ever since you started hanging with that Smurf," Astrid explained, "You've been bumping into us and tripping over things, some that are not even there!" "What are you guys talking about?" Juliet cocked her head. "Juliet," Axel put both of his hands on her shoulders, "We think Clumsy is a bad influence on you." Next Category:Falling In Love, Falling Apart chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story